Free
by silentone98
Summary: It was in her dark cruek world did a candle lighten it dimly with its flickering flame. Suddenly, a bright light enveloped her dark world in the form of a broken child... just like her.


Candace stared mourning at Law as he continued to pack his belongings. Law had lost his most precious person in the world… his benefactor… his friend… his brother. Candace has known him for three years, the amount of time everyone else has known him but she knew him far more than anyone else besides Corazon, "Law…" Law muttered curses as he put every article of clothing he had into a bag, "Law…" in truth, Candace didn't want him to leave. She didn't want him to leave her behind. She didn't want him to leave her in the very place that killed their own family members. She didn't want to be left behind, so mustering her courage, she grabbed Law's shirt in a way that made her seem small and fragile. For a moment, Law froze, "Please don't go…" she whimpered. She cursed herself for sounding weak, but she was desperate. He was the only thing that kept her sane in her pool of insanity.

_Ever since she was a child, Doflamingo kept her within the castle away from prying eyes. The only thing that showed her the outside world was the balcony window of her room, and even that was barred to keep her from escaping, like a cage. Slowly as she began to understand more of herself and her purpose, her world slowly became enveloped by darkness. A swirling abyss she could never escape from. Every day she became more frightened. Every day she felt lonelier. Every day she wallowed in her isolation. Corazon helped ease the pain by letting her sit with him and let her talk about whatever was in her mind, but that was it. He listened to her lonely voice._

_And as if to answer her prayer to fill her lonely heart, a miracle in the form of a broken child came into the Don Quixote family. He was extremely pale, probably from the disease he was plagued with; his eyes were dead and cold, but there was something in his eyes that showed him that he was lonely…just like her. At first, she was wary of approaching him in fear that he was a threat. It was until Law finally approached her with a glare that he spoke to her, and it was also at that moment did she realize that Law had been craving for love and affection that he had been isolated from, "Oi, why do you keep staring at me," he asked rudely. Candace puffed her cheeks as she hid behind a beam._

"_You're pale…" she noted. Law looked at his own skin and scoffed._

"_What? You're afraid that I might contaminate you with my disease?" he asked sourly. Slowly, Candace moved away from her hiding place and looked Law in the eye with puzzled eyes._

"_Afraid? No… I was just fascinated… I've never met anyone else with pale skin like me…" Law looked at her more closely and noticed that her skin was in fact pale as his, "It's nice knowing I'm not the only one…"_

"_Yeah well… my skin is unnaturally pale; I should be a tannish color…"_

"_Really?"_

"_By the way, what's your name?" Candace paused; she was so engrossed into the conversation she almost forgot._

"_Candace-Ann Don Quixote…" she answered, "What's yours?"_

"_Trafalgar Law," Candace held out her hand excitedly. This was the first time she was able to introduce herself to someone in her whole life. Law looked at her hand that was held out, and then looked at her. Reluctantly, Law held out his own hand and flinched as one of his fingers grazed her palm. Just as he was about to pull away, Candace grabbed it in both her hands and smiled warmly at him. For once, Law was speechless as he saw his own hand binge touched by someone who didn't fear his sickness, who wasn't disgusted by his presence._

"_It's nice to meet you Law," and it was then that tears spilled from Law's eyes. How long has it been since someone greeted him so warmly and kindly? Candace was a bit taken back by his tears but pushed her thoughts away as instinct told him to comfort him in her arms. And that she did as she embraced him. _

_Months have passed; Law and Candace became best of friends. It was like her dark abyss was being lit dimly by a candle flame. Law was her miracle; she wanted to stay with him forever. She wanted to hold hands with him; she wanted to give him all the affection and touch he hadn't felt in a long time. She wanted to be his light. But suddenly, Doflamingo blew out the candle flame that Law had lit for her. He had killed Law's important person, and thus, Law decided to escape. And Candace's world became dark again._

Law didn't look her in the eye as her shoulders began to tremble, "You know I can't stay… not when they killed Cora-san…"

"But why! We were fine just a while ago, and now you're leaving me!"

"YOU'RE ASKING ME TO STAY IN THE PLACE THAT KILLED THE PERSON THAT SAVED ME!?" Candace stepped away from Law scared of his outburst. He had never yelled at her like that, and now the tears she so strongly held back began to fall.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME BEHIND!" Law looked at her with sad eyes, "You're the only person who has ever considered me as a real friend… You are the only one that is keeping me sane Law!" slowly as Law refused to give up on leaving, Candace's world began to become darker, and the bars began to be wrapped in thick chains, "Please Law… Please… don't leave me behind…" she cried. Suddenly, Law griped her shoulders so she could look him in the eyes. They held so many emotions… hatred, sadness, loneliness, hope, resolve, and it was then that I realized that I couldn't stop him.

"Then come with me!" those words cause her to gape. Leave?

"Leave?" slowly, shackle after shackle in her dark, caged world crumbled.

"We can sail the sea! We can be free; you can be free, and finally see the world outside the balcony!" Law backed away from her and held out his own hand just like she did the day they first spoke to each other, "Let's leave together!" Candace was hesitant. Her, leave a place that she had lived all her life? The only lifestyle she knew? Hesitantly she held out her hand and reached out.

All at once the bars of her dark world were blown away and the darkness had been enveloped by bright light. Once the light disappeared, she was on a boat, next to a sleeping Law. They had been sailing for a while now. Smiling, Candace leaned on Law's shoulder and held his now tan hand.

_Thank you Law… for freeing me._


End file.
